Life though Pale Eyes
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Being a Hyuuga was never easy. Hinata and Neji both know that. The suffering and pain have been past on along with the little joys. With in the honorable Family lies more then means the regular eye, so see it though Pale eyes.


Life through Pale Eye

By

Faithxlink

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto they own me

Chapter One

Curse Seal

The cup made a small sound when it was placed on the table. The stream swirled out of it, making little patterns that quickly disappeared. Hinata wrapped her hand around the handle and held it under her chin so she can feel the heat. "Arigato, Naruto-kun" She said calmly. She gently took a sip. The warm tea in her mouth felt soothing. She put the cup back down on the table and looked over at Naruto.

His blonde hair had grown out a bit and was all messy at the moment. He looked like he had just gotten dressed. He poured himself a cup of tea then sat across from her. He gave her a small smile that barley showed his teeth. This sigh of affection made her automatically smile back. She was so lucky.

She was about to say something when all of a sudden the door was slide open with a force, making a bang sound against the wall. A girl about ten years old ran in. A little bit of blood was stained on her cheek. She had tears in her pale eyes that she was trying to wipe away on the sleeve of her jacket that had three little triangles in it. Her hair was the same color and same flatness as her mothers. Her long bangs were to the sides of her face and she had put her hair to the side of her head in a pony tail. Her light brown jacket which went into a dress that had the bottom in different block like shreds was just above her knees. The other sleeve had the hyuuga symbol on it.

"T-there fighting!" She tried to scream through her tears. Hinata had stood up at the sight of the girl and shot a scared glance at Naruto, Who started running toward the door. Hinata wrapped her arms around the crying child and attempted to wipe away the blood on her cheek. The poor girl was shaking so hard, it seemed impossible to calm her down.

Hinata gently picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. The girl buried her face in Hinata's shirt and a few stray tears soaked through the fabric. Hinata walked out the door to join her husband. The door led to the outdoor training ground that was given to her when she moved into the hyuuga compound.

On the dirt was a couple of blood drops. Naruto was standing in front of a boy, which looked about ten also, with a huge gash in his arm. The boy was holding his wound trying to not show pain on his face, instead he smiled. The boy looked a lot like the girl. His light brown jacket had short sleeves and also three little triangles on it. The other sleeve wore the hyuuga symbol. His leaf head band was around his waist, instead of around his neck like the girl in Hinata's arms. He wore cuffed shorts and had the same bangs, hair, and eyes color as the girl, except his hair was a bit spikier.

Naruto glanced has Hinata who has joined them then he walked over to another boy and grabbed the kunai from his hand. The boy clenched his teeth and gave Naruto a glare with his cold white eyes. His bangs were short and had a part in the middle. His hair was a light brown that feel just below his ears. His headband was around his arm and his shirt was like his fathers.

"Your father is going to hear about this" Naruto said with anger in his voice. "He deserved it" was all the boy said before running into the house. Naruto turned to his son next. "Kai…" He said. The boy with the wound in his arm looked up. Naruto just sighed. Kai always had a fascination with blood and fighting. It was hard to keep under control. "It's not my fault!" Kai shouted before stomping into the house also.

Naruto gave his wife a sad look before he headed in after his son. The girl in Hinata's arms began to move around indicated she wanted to stand on her own. Hinata bent down till the little girl's feet touched the ground. Her cheeks were still stained with tears. "Mommy, it was horrible. I was so scared" She said with her hands shaking. "I almost couldn't run to get you" Hinata patted the girl on the head. "It's a good thing you did though" She gave her daughter a smile which was only half returned. "Mom, Why do I have to be sacred of b-blood?" Hinata grabbed her daughter's hand and started walking toward the house. "I don't know why, Sweetie"

They stepped into the house to see Naruto wrapping bandages on Kai's arm. The girl walked a few steps toward him. After checking all the blood was cleared away and ran up and took a seat next to him. Kai stared at his father putting on the bandages. He was trying to avoid his sister's gaze.

Hinata stepped behind her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. "I better go see Neji" She said. Kai grunted at his uncle's name. "Hinata, Why did you want to live on the border diving the main and cadet branch living areas?" Naruto standing up. Kai looked at his nicely bandage arm and got up off the chair. His sister did the same and stood next to him. "it's because…well…neji is still family" She said turning around toward the hallway.

She knew Naruto must be mad about what Neji's son had done to her Kai. She would have to address it later and try to fix the problem with Neji. She held her head high but heard footsteps behind her. She looked over to see her daughter. "Mom, I want to go to!" She said while wrapping her hand around her mothers. "Katja, you should stay here. Your dad has to take you too school soon" The stubborn girl shook her head. "but I want to go" She stomped her foot down.

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see Naruto and Kai's faces peeking out from the door. "let her go" Kai said defending his twin sister. "Neji is family" Naruto quoted. Hinata bit her lip and looked down at Katja. "Fine, but you have to be very polite." The girl smiled. "I will." Hinata smiled then waved to her boys as she walked out the door.

The morning sun welcomed the girls. "Mommy, grandpa said that the Cadet branch of the family is suppose to be polite to us" Katja commented. "Well honey, you should never be rude." Katja nodded taking in the new information. The two walked down the dirt row passing houses that looked alike. They seemed to be all the same size. As they walked further the houses seemed to get smaller.

Hinata felt Katja's grip on her hand get tighter as they neared her uncle Neji's house. Katja had only been here a few times and hated it because of who lived her. She had heard stories about Neji from her father. Hinata hated it when Naruto told them negative stories about there family.

Hinata knocked on the door twice. She was grateful that is was ten ten who answered. "Oh Hi Hinata" The girl said cheerfully. Ten ten opened the door wider so Hinata and Katja could come in. Hinata didn't know how ten ten, such a nice person, could marry Neji, such a cold person. Then their son just happened to take after Neji.

Hinata entered the room and Katja sticking closely behind her. Ten ten led them to the living room where Neji was sitting and reading a book. "Good Morning, Neji" She said bowing her head. She then glanced at her daughter. "Good Morning, Uncle" She said bowing lower then her mother. Her mother nodded at her meaning Katja had done a good bow. The girl smiled in return.

"Good Morning" He said standing up and giving an even lower bow to hinata and a low nod to her daughter. This always made Hinata feel uncomfortable. She would always think of her and Neji as brother and sister, as equals in the family. The low bowing always made it obvious they weren't.

"I came to speak to you about Taru" Ten ten looked in another direction at the sound of her sons name. "Yes?" Neji replied. "Well this morning he was over and I think him and Kai got into a little fight, I'm sure it was just boy being boys but it did scare Katja a lot" neji looked to Hinata said at the sacred girl. She attempted to hide behind her mother under her uncle's gaze.

"I am very sorry for your troubles, I will be sure to take care of it" He answered. Before Hinata could say anything else Taru ran into the room panting. He glared at Katja, which in turn made her clutch her mother's dress tighter. Then he turned to his father. Neji looked a little surprised but it quickly disappeared.

"Father, I just saw Grandpa walking down sector six" He said. Neji nodded and looked toward hinata. "Hinata, would you like to stay or leave?" Hinata looked at the door and bit her lip. She hadn't really spoken or seen her father in a week. She should see him just so she can say she did this week. "I'll wait and visit with my father" She said trying to smile.

The door opened and Neji bowed low and so did Hinata. Ten ten and Katja were a little late on the bow but they did do it. "Good Morning everyone" He said. Katja smiled. For some reason she looked up to her Grandfather which only showed polite appreciation for her. Katja walked a few steps forward. "Good Morning, Oji-san [grandfather" Katja said cheerfully. Hiashi nodded and walked into the room. "Neji, the elder council and the Clan heiress, Hanabi-sama, need to discuss your son, Taru's future." He said.

Hinata saw Ten ten go wide eyed. Ten ten did care a lot for her only first born son. They both knew that the Taru's future included a seal on his forehead. Taru stood in the same pose but Hinata could sense a little fear in his eyes. Neji had bawled his hands in a fist but quickly released them. Hanabi had been very generous by postponing the seal for so long. The boy was eleven and still didn't have the seal which branch members get when there about three or four.

Hinata had to admit she didn't expect Hanabi to be so kind. After Hinata had pleaded and forced her father to let her marry Naruto, Hanabi had to keep the blood line going and marry someone in there clan. So far they didn't have any off spring and it's been awhile. Hinata sometimes worried about her sister. The guy her sister married seemed alright but he was a complete stranger. She had forced all this responsibility on her little sister that sometimes she felt guilty marrying Naruto. So far her sister and her are on great terms and she's ruling the clan perfectly.

Taru stepped toward his father, his knees shaking a little. "They have arranged for the ceremony to start tomorrow at 11 a.m. Please have Taru at the Main clan house" Hiashi said before turning around. "You must be there" was his last words before walking out the door. When Hiashi had left, Ten ten ran over to her son and threw her arms around him.

"Taru…" She said though her water eyes. The boy looked unaffected. Neji watched his son and wife then closed his eyes. Hinata knew he only did that when he was thinking about breaking the rules. Hinata looked down at her daughter. Katja looked very curious. "I'm so Sorry" Hinata said with care in her voice. She really was. She didn't know what she would if her children had to get a seal on there foreheads.

Neji nodded, his eyes still closed. "Goodbye" She said and hurried out the door. Through the window Hinata saw Neji but his arms around Ten ten and say something that looked serious.

"Mommy, what about Taru's future? Does that have to do with what he did to Kai?" Katja innocently asked. "No, it has nothing to do with that. Taru just has to get that green mark that you see a lot of Cadet branch members where" She tried to say it with out sounding sad. Neji had suffered the branch seal path and it must be torture to watch your son go through it.

"Why was Aunt Ten ten crying?" Hinata didn't know how to explain such a complex thing to a child. "Well Katja, getting that seal on your head isn't very fun. I think Aunt Ten ten is just worrying about Taru" Katja put a finger to her chin and thought about that.

"Why isn't it fun? It looks pretty cool to me" Hinata could have yelled at her daughter for saying such a horrible thing was cool but hinata held it in. Katja didn't know why it was so wrong. Hinata took awhile to answer. That seal was the reason why her and Neji couldn't be the best of cousins. It was why he had gotten so mad at her. It took painted the good memories of her and Neji with the bad ones.

"It's not fun because… it makes them different. They don't like being different, not many people do" She answered. "Mommy, all hyuugas are different from other people. We have white eyes. It's why Shika calls me 'eye freak'" Katja said calming like she was use to it. "Shika calls you that?" She was a bit shocked. The kid was very bossy and liked to make people do work for him because he was so lazy but she didn't know he was that mean.

"Yeah, she makes fun of Kai too but not too much because Kai would start a fight, but then the teacher would break them up before they start fighting" Hinata shook her head. She shouldn't have missed the last Parent teacher conference. "Well I'll talk to Ino about that, sometimes her son can be troublesome" Katja giggled. "That's what Shika always says." She thought so. The boy took after his dad in some cases.

They finally arrived at their house and Naruto and Kai were standing at the front. "Hi ya" Katja said running up to her brother. Her brother waved. Kai took a lot after his father. He was loud, Raman loving, and they both wanted to become stronger. Katja didn't like fighting because she had a fear of blood, but she did work her hardest to be better then Katja. The girl was very loud sometimes though, except when it came to blood.

Hinata hugged her husband and the kids started running to the side walk. "Have a good day at school!" Hinata shouted after them. "We will!!!" Katja yelled. Kai then added a Believe it and the two disappeared around the corner.

"Naruto, Taru is getting his seal tomorrow" Naruto looked down at his wife and put his arm around her waist. "It's okay, he'll be fine" Which was a very true statement. Taru was a very strong kid. He was just hated being second best to the Main branch and that's why he was always starting fights with Kai.

"Okay, but I'm not sure how Neji will handle it" Hinata said as she grabbed naruto's hand. She was sacred for them. She felt there pain and suffering and wanted to do something. "When I become Hokage, there will be no Cadet Branch" Naruto said as he gave Hinata's hand a squeeze. This could also come true. Tsuande was still the Hokage and she is choosing who would be the next one. Rumors had it that she was looking at Naruto, Shikamaru, or Sakura to be it.

Hinata didn't want to say this but Sakura might have a better chance of getting it. Sakura had trained under Tsunade and Sakura never married so she is very committed to her work.

Hinata patted Naruto's chest before leaving his arms and opening the door. "We'll see what happened Tomorrow" Then she disappeared though the door.


End file.
